


Distractions

by UnicornAffair



Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [27]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: All Trini wanted to do was get some work done.All Kimberly wanted was to spend time with Trini...Day 27: Work
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770007
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Distractions

“Whatcha doing?” 

_ “Working”  _ Living a double life as a Power Ranger was easy when Trini could work remotely from home. As long as everything got done in a timely fashion, everything was okay. It was the best case scenario. “I have to finish this document”

“Oh” Kimberly didn’t do well alone, that much was clear. She was feeling antsy, anything she did in the other parts of the house didn’t feel satisfying at all. It felt like she hadn’t seen Trini all day and it was starting to get to her. “Can I sit in here?”

“I guess” Trini didn’t see what was so wrong with that. 

That was. Until Kimberly decided that this would be the best time to scroll down instagram, playing every video with the sound on full blast. The constant change of quick video sounds were starting to dig under Trini’s skin. It was grating to say the least. First it was music, then it was an influencer talking, then long meows of a freaking cat. 

“Do you mind?” Trini narrowed her eyes, her hand gripping tightly onto her mouse. She didn’t want to come off as too snappy but...she was  _ trying _ to get some work done. The quicker she could submit this document, the sooner she would be able to spend time with her girlfriend.

“Oh I’m sorry” Kimberly smiled sheepishly, setting the phone screen down on her leg. “Do you want me to go?”

The yellow ranger sighed, no, she would feel guilty for making Kimberly feel bad. “No you’re fine, I just need to concentrate” Concentration usually came best for Trini when she could get silence. No extra voices chattering around her, no music with  _ words _ in them to distract her. 

“Gotcha” The pink ranger simply longed to be  _ near _ her girlfriend, even if she wasn’t actively doing anything. Seeing as Trini wasn’t a big fan of instagram, she decided instead to play the next level of candy crush...with no sound of course. “What’re you working on?”

“Anything I tell you is going in one ear and out the other” Trini knew that Kimberly had a hard time explaining her job to other people. That Kimberly  _ cared _ of course about Trini and her job...but she wasn’t one to have a firm grasp on the details. “Just know that I have a deadline of tonight”

“Right” Kimberly moved her finger along the touch screen of her phone. “What do you want to do for dinner tonight?”

Trini blinked, was she...was she really trying to start to have a conversation with her? The shorter girl rested a hand on her forehead, her irritation levels were spiking. “I don’t know, babe”

“I guess it boils down to...do you want to  _ make _ something or should we order in?” 

“...I’ll see how I feel when I  _ finish this”  _ She tried to put as much emphasis on her current priority.  _ Work.  _ Her job. This  _ document.  _ She prayed that Kimberly would take the hint and stop being  _ so _ chatty and distracting. 

“Right, sorry... _ sorry”  _ Kimberly leaned forward to kiss the side of Trini’s head. She sat back, going back to her game. For a while it seemed peaceful outside of some quiet expletives and Kimberly tapping her screen. “Stupid fucking game, I hate this game” She didn’t. She loved the satisfaction of beating a level of the candy based game. “Will you do this level for me?”

“I’m  _ working”  _ Trini repeated.

“It’ll only take like...two minutes” Kimberly offered her girlfriend the phone, “You’re so much better at these sort of things” A smile tugged at her lips, she was always such a bad influence. “One level isn’t going to  _ kill _ your productivity”

_ “One”  _ Trini put up a finger as a warning before taking the phone in her hand to try and complete the level in a limited amount of moves. It took everything in her power not to use her super strength to break Kimberly’s phone, this level was a pain in the ass. “What the hell?” She sighed in relief, completing it with the last move left. “Here” 

“Thank you” Kimberly could tell that Trini was a bit prickly...as much as she  _ said _ that she wasn’t bothered by her being near, it certainly didn’t feel like it. Having an idea, Kimberly stood up from where she was seated and rested her hands on her girlfriend’s shoulders. “When you’re done, you can find me in the bedroom” She whispered, if she was going to get Trini to pay attention to her...she was going to give her some  _ incentive _ to finish up fast. A reward even.She used a finger to cup Trini’s chin, tilting it up so she could capture her lips in a kiss. “Don’t keep me waiting long” 

It was safe to say that this was the _quickest_ Trini had ever submitted one of her reports.


End file.
